Cataleia del Rosario
Cataleia-Inocencía Bibiana Rodriguez del Rosario was born in Goiânia, Brazil with her twin brother Javíer. Their father, Estéban, was a master of Brazilian Jiujitsu, Muay Thai, Judo, Taekwondo, and weaponry. Their mother, Melina, was a small-time performer. Both of them were mutants. Cataleia and Javíer lead carefree lives, both training under their parents to one day follow in their footsteps. But that all changed one day - People had begun to grow suspicious of her family when it had been made known that two of her cousins were born mutants. Attacks on her family in Brazil began to happen and their name and faces were put out for the communities to see. Even though Kitty, Javier, nor their parents ever hinted at being mutants or showed signs, they were still targets. Cataleia was four years old, visiting her father's eldest brother and his new wife. She couldn't understand what was going on at the time, but she would soon. She heard shouting from outside, screaming for them to come out and give themselves up. Her uncle and aunt told them to stay inside so that they could go out and reason with their neighbors. They assured them that its all happened before and it would be no hard feat to settle them once more. Cataleia and her brother were peeking from the window to see what the commotion was and were immediately greeted by the sight of their uncle and aunt being gunned down. That was the last straw for her father. Using his mutation, he barreled out of the house, his eyes glowing black. Kitty's mother had grabbed her two children and went to escape through the backdoor. Cataleia knew not what her father did, hearing only strangled screams and cries for help. He met up with them later on the outskirts of town, bringing with him everything that they needed: Important documents, money, and family photos. But they weren't out of the clear just yet. They hopped around from place to place, hiding their faces wherever they went. '' ''One day, there was a mysterious knock on their door. Her father answered hesitantly and was met by the sight of a woman with soft red tresses, a man sporting a visor, and a man who's appearance was hidden by a fedora and a large trenchcoat. They greeted them with "We know who and what you are." But before her father could attack, Cataleia had slipped out of the door and quickly latched onto the blue prehensile tail she had spotted under the coated man's trenchcoat. Her father was a bit more at ease knowing that he was speaking with mutants and allowed them into their hotel room. As they began to talk to her parents about a place where they could be safe and their children would get an education, Kitty was distracted herself with the blue man's tail, pouncing it like...well. A kitty. Her parents eagerly agreed and they packed their bags, headed to New York! Cataleia and her brother absolutely loved their new home, quickly making friends and integrating themselves into the Academy life. While Javier was busy with sports and clubs and her parents became Professors and X-Men, Cataleia busied herself with learning and competing. Cataleia was excused from doing homework by her Professors, as she begged them to spare her so that she would have that time for other things. Knowing that she would be doing something productive, they granted her request. Life was great. Until Stryker came into her life. She was eight years old when she was kidnapped along with a handful of others, taken away to Stryker's secret lab. It was there that she met Nolan, whom Stryker intended to mix various X-Genes into. Cataleia proved herself to be a hassle for the couple of days that she was in holding, constantly harassing the guards and earning herself some scars and bruises in the process. She did, however, form a close bond with Nolan and made sure to keep a smile on her face while assuring him that they would be rescued. Due to her unruly behavior, she was punished by being the first one to be tested on. Stryker had strapped her down to the table next to Nolan and she held his hand tightly as the process began. The experiment was a failure in Stryker's eyes, as her X-Gene didn't conform perfectly to his, giving him only a tenth of what she was capable of. He tossed them back into their holding cell. The very next day, they were rescued by the X-Men. Cataleia pleaded with them to bring Nolan back with them, claiming that they couldn't let him go back to his family. Afterwards, Nolan was one of the few people her age that Cat would put her schedule on hold for or allow to join in her schedule. '' ''Cataleia continued to excel in school and had gotten her black, red, and brown belts all by the age of sixteen, a year before she graduated. She had also been taking acrobatic/gymnastic lessons from her father, Kurt Wagner, and Remy LeBeau, mastering it with ease. Cataleia, along with others, had been training to become X-Men since they were much younger. Though, of course they knew they would be allowed to venture from the school and pursue other interests until their predecessors had retired. Cataleia, who had been training to specialize in subterfuge and swordsmanship decided that she was going to attend college. She attended Binghamton University to major in Psychoacoustics. She was surprised one day to find a redheaded woman and a brunette man waiting for her in her dorm room as she returned from class that night. A couple of her Professors from Xavier had mentioned Cataleia's skill in subterfuge and combat, asking that they teach her and help her become better with proper training. Cataleia eagerly signed the contract - She had officially became an Avengers' Apprentice that night. She dropped a lot of her free time and spent all of her time between University and S.H.I.E.L.D , though she ''always'''' made time for Xavier's and family. After graduating at the age of twenty-one with her Masters in Psychoacoustics, having shown a better comprehension of it than anyone they had ever seen (thanks to her mutation), she graduated a lot earlier than she should have, Cataleia became a full-time Avenger and finished her training with Natasha and Bart. Like everyone else, she returned to Xavier's to learn to take the reigns. It was during the summer, and they had all taken 'workshops' for their positions and ran over some training to refresh on working as a team once more. Cataleia had been assigned Head Mistress and Director of the Performing Arts and Martial Arts clubs. She would teach classes on Power Control along with a comrade. She had been voted by her comrades to lead the X-Men as well. She selected Zalika to be her Co-Commander and Lincoln as her Assistant Dean. She also called in a friend to help out, now preparing to deal with the mess the world has placed itself in. '' Category:Characters